


我能想到最he的事

by kalaoshiduodushu



Category: Naruto
Genre: BDSM, F/M, GB, M/M, Multi, Spanking, mob！ - Freeform, 口舌侍奉, 大概也许算替身梗, 夫妻主！, 姜罚, 带土结婚注意！, 恋物
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 20:00:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15202379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalaoshiduodushu/pseuds/kalaoshiduodushu
Summary: 少爷土x管家卡





	我能想到最he的事

带土推门进来的时候，卡卡西正一丝不挂地跪趴在姐姐脚边，仔细地舔她的高跟鞋。他的屁股冲着门，随着舔舐的动作轻微摇晃。带土看到那上面有明显的受鞭打的痕迹，还很新鲜，又红又肿，已经盖过了自己在他屁股上留下的大大的“Obito”纹身。  
带土知道卡卡西随时会被他的任意一个哥哥姐姐玩弄，哪怕他们早已经各自已经成家了——那是卡卡西作为主管的义务，在这件事上他必须随叫随到，带土在第一次跟卡卡西做的时候就知道这档子事了。青春期第一次勃起和自慰被卡卡西发现，第二天清早卡卡西就主动来到他的房间，问带土要不要用他。  
说起来，带土第一次跟卡卡西做的时候他就是像这样驯服的。他又听话，活又好，带土爽得恨不得死在他身上。事后带土才回过味来，他是要被玩过多少次才能变成现在这样啊！带土火大得很，大声地质问卡卡西，哥哥姐姐们平时都是怎么玩他的。  
“少爷，我惹您生气了吗？”  
卡卡西垂着眼睛，不动声色地转移话题。他拿来平时用作惩戒的戒尺，递到带土面前。带土记得自己那次心里有气，下手没轻没重的，差点把卡卡西抽到换层皮。可卡卡西最多就是苦笑，说少爷下次轻点吧，玩坏了可就没得玩了。  
带土知道从卡卡西这里问不出什么来，卡卡西嘴里从来没有大事。于是他就来找大姐，大姐向来最疼他了。  
“玩弄卡卡西吗？”姐姐抬头想了想，“嘛，有很多种方法呢，带土喜欢哪种呢？”  
“要让他痛的，”带土冷冰冰地说。  
“痛的呀，”姐姐微笑，摸摸卡卡西的头，“你知道该做什么吧。”  
大姐的妈妈去世得早，她是被卡卡西一手带大的，性格也跟卡卡西一样温和，连笑起来弯弯的眼睛都像他。  
卡卡西点点头，拿来准备好的姜，一部分压出姜汁，另一部分熟练地削成肛塞的形状。  
“看这里，”姐姐拉着带土蹲下，她用扩阴器把卡卡西的后穴撑开，准备好的姜汁灌进去，再把姜塞插进去堵住。  
“带土的话，可以提前把卡卡西操开一点，这样就不用这个东西了，”她晃晃手里的扩阴器，微笑着说，“我就做不到啦。”  
姜的效果发作很快，卡卡西眼看着快要撑不住，开始粗重地喘气。姐姐站起来，隔着短皮裙，直接把内裤褪下来拎在手上。卡卡西顺从地跪直身体，伸出舌尖，追逐她的内裤。  
“带土可以摸摸卡卡西，他差不多该硬了。”  
卡卡西果然硬了，偶尔会发出一点呻吟。姐姐摸摸他的头，夸他做得很好，问他想要什么奖励。  
“我想射，求您让我射吧。”  
卡卡西硬得流水，从喘息中挤出余裕回答她的话。  
“今天卡卡西格外敏感呢。”  
她再次弯眼睛笑起来，让卡卡西跪坐在地上，用高跟鞋底碾压卡卡西完全勃起的性器。卡卡西大张着腿，怔怔地盯着她的鞋子，眼睁睁看着自己因为她的踩踏射出来。  
“谢谢您，”卡卡西把射在她鞋子上的体液舔干净，然后跪起来，打开腿，任由她把一个透明的贞操锁牢牢锁在他的阴茎上。  
“这个月不可以再随便射了哦，”姐姐对卡卡西说完，拉过带土的手，把贞操锁的钥匙塞到他手里，“卡卡西是你的了，喜不喜欢？”  
带土看得傻了，直到被姐姐抓住手腕才回过神来。他倒吸一口凉气，看完刚刚的活春宫他已经硬得发疼了。  
“先让卡卡西去清理，然后好好做一次吧，”姐姐微笑道。  
带土后来陆陆续续从姐姐这儿学到不少新鲜玩意，他开始喜欢对卡卡西用药，卡卡西被情欲折磨又无可奈何的样子深深地刻在带土的脑子里，他随时可以就着这个闭眼睛撸一发。  
“少爷，我受不了了。”  
卡卡西大张着腿躺在床上，强效的催情药物让他的前液流得到处都是。  
“这就不行了？”带土皱眉。  
“对不起，”卡卡西垂着眼睛，“我是废物。”  
“姐，是不是比上次还快了点？”  
“是因为带土吧，”姐姐点头，微笑道，“你在的时候，卡卡西向来是这样的，你自己是不会察觉到的。”  
姐姐想要摸摸卡卡西，但他下意识地往回缩一下，他不想在没有他们允许的情况下射出来。  
“不要紧，带土你来摸摸他。”  
带土摸了卡卡西一把，没撸两下，卡卡西就浑身发抖，在他手里射出来。带土记得上次也是这样，他本以为卡卡西对他的哥哥姐姐们都是这样的，原来不是吗？  
“不是哦，”姐姐说，“卡卡西的忍耐力可是很好的，像这种情况，他在我手里起码还能再撑五分钟。”  
带土的心砰砰地跳起来。  
青春期的带土总是会产生了一些烦恼，一些不能跟卡卡西说的烦恼。这个时候他就会选择找姐姐谈心。  
“姐，我就跟卡卡西结婚不行吗？大不了找人代孕。我都想好了姐……”  
听他叨叨完一大串，姐姐噗嗤一声笑出来，“你是愿意，就怕卡卡西不愿意，不信你问问他。”  
怎么会不愿意呢，卡卡西也喜欢我不是吗？于是带土就去问卡卡西，卡卡西显然因为这个提议愣住了。  
“怎么可以结婚呢，”卡卡西说，“您可是要成家立业的，我怎么可以跟您结婚呢？”  
带土把自己设想的解决方案重新给他说了一遍，他还是摇头，狠狠抽他一顿也不管用。  
“姐，我快死了……”带土半死不活地赖在姐姐的房间里，抱着她的大腿不撒手，“你给我想个办法吧姐。”  
“没办法，我要是有办法就轮不到你了。你也是，怎么这么大了还想跟卡卡西结婚，我十四岁以后就不想跟他结婚了。”  
于是带土找了个喜欢的女孩子结婚，像他所有的哥哥姐姐们一样。新婚妻子明显对卡卡西很感兴趣，于是带土手把手地教妻子怎么抽他，怎么玩他，怎么用手指让卡卡西高潮。  
“怎么样，舒服吗？”  
卡卡西跪趴在床上，后穴被带土干着，舌头伺候着他的妻子。她长长地叹气，点点头，圆圆的大眼睛雾蒙蒙的。卡卡西很会伺候女人，她快要站不住了，带土一把扶住她。他亲亲她的额头，跟她接吻，她银灰色的长发缠在他的手指上。


End file.
